


Trembling

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Lies, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Men Crying, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 20: Trembling. Deceit comforts Virgil.





	Trembling

"It's okay," Deceit murmured. "It's all going to be okay."

Virgil choked on his tears as he managed a trembling, soft, "Liar."

Deceit buried his lower face in Virgil's hair. "Would you rather I tell you what Roman really thinks?"

"No..." Virgil whimpered.

"Then it's all going to be fine," Deceit said. "I promise."

"You can't promise that," Virgil sobbed. "They all want us dead, on both sides."

"Because the world isn't as black and white as they want to believe. We remind them of that."

Virgil turned quiet. "And we can't stop that?"

"...No," Deceit lied. "We can't change."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
